Help Wanted
The images shown may be low quality images. Add high quality images if needed. "Help Wanted" is the first episode from SpongeBob SquarePants in Season 1 and in the show. "Help Wanted" first released on May 1, 1999, in The United States of AmericaRelease Date Of Help Wanted In The USA (USA) and March 4, 2000, in CanadaRelease Date Of Help Wanted In Canada, as well as August 23, 2002, in GermanyRelease Date Of Help Wanted In Germany. In this episode, SpongeBob gets a job at the Krusty Krab. Synopsis 1999 Version (Pilot) The episode starts with a French Narrator introducing Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob. SpongeBob wakes up from his alarm and talks to Gary saying "Today's the big day Gary!". Gary then responds with a "Meow!". SpongeBob climbs up a diving board and lands in his pants. SpongeBob then weight lifts two teddy bears which then he exclaims he's ready. He says "I'm Ready!" several times before passing by an Easter Island Head with windows and a door, and a brown rock. The rock rolls up showing a pink starfish, Patrick, which he says "Go SpongeBob!" which then he falls. It then skips to SpongeBob looking at The Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty. 1997 Version (Original Pilot) After Patrick falls from his rock, the SpongeBob Action Theme plays, which you can see cutscenes of SpongeBob walking across rocks, some credits, SpongeBob running; with some bubbles being shown on the background, and it finishing off by SpongeBob looking at The Krusty Krab. The rest of the episode is the same in the 1997 version, with only minor tweaks. Gallery of Images and Videos If you would like to see images from the episode, check out The Help Wanted Gallery. If you would like to see more images and videos, check out "This Page". Trivia * Did you know Help Wanted had Tiny Tim's "Living In The Moonlight" song in this episode? This is the only episode to contain that song. * This episode didn't make it to The Complete First Season DVD due to copyright issues with "Living In The Moonlight". * This is the first episode ever created in SpongeBob SquarePants. * This is the first episode to feature SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. * This episode is the first episode to feature The Krusty Krab as well as Barg-N-Mart. * The French Narrator first appears in this episode. * Why the episode name is called Help Wanted is because in The Krusty Krab, there is a "Help Wanted" sign and SpongeBob wants to join The Krusty Krew. * SpongeBob first creates Krabby Patties in this episode. * Sometime in 1997, there was an earlier version of “Help Wanted” containing a deleted scene and a "Created By Stephen Hillenburg" scene at the end of the credits. * SpongeBob was originally going to be called SpongeBoy in this episode, however, this was copyrighted by a mop company. * This episode along with “Reef Blower” and “Tea at the Treedome” was originally going to air on July 17, 1999. * Along with “Help Wanted” originally going to air on July 17, 1999, "July 17, 1999", is the release date of “Bubblestand” and “Ripped Pants” in The USA. Quotes "I'm Ready!" - SpongeBob SquarePants "Go SpongeBob! Woah, WOAH! (falls down)" - Patrick Star "Oh SpongeBob. What can he possibly want. AHHHHHHH! Oh, Mr. Krabs! Oh, Mr. Krabs!" - Squidward Tentacles "Do ya smell it? That smell. The kind of smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells... smelly!" - Mr. Krabs "Anchovies! ANCHOVIES!" - Mr. Krabs Release Dates Some Release Dates Are Unknown Or Unconfirmed! You can help by editing this section! If you would like to see The Help Wanted Title Cards, please visit this page. The United States Of America: May 1, 1999 Canada: March 4, 2000 Malaysia: 1999 China: 1999 Hong Kong: 1999 Sweden: 1999 Turkey: 1999 South Korea: 1999 France: November 17, 1999 Latin America: December 14, 1999 Spain: 2000 Macedonia: 2000 Cyprus: 2000 Brazil: February 1, 2000 Portugal: February 1, 2000 Norway: March 6, 2000 Southeast Asia: April 2000 Taiwan: April 2000 Russia (possibly Nickelodeon): September 1, 2003 Russia (TNT) (possibly Nickelodeon): September 6, 2003 Russia (voice-over): 2001 Russia (dub): 2001 Ukraine: 2001 Latvia: 2002 Serbia: 2002 Romania: March 20, 2002 Japan: April 3, 2002 Germany: August 23, 2002 Hebrew: 2003 Netherlands: 2003 Greece: 2003 Hungary: 2003 Philippines: April 2003 Finland: August 21, 2003 Slovenia (Nickelodeon): 2004 Slovenia (POP TV): 2004 Italy: August 30, 2004 Poland (Lektor Polski Version): October 1, 2004 Afghanistan: 2005 Iran: 2005 Bulgaria: 2007 Egypt: 2008 Poland (dub): July 10, 2008 Philippines: August 11, 2008 Czech Republic: 2009 Slovakia: 2010 Ukraine (QTV): 2010 Ukraine (PlusPlus): February 1, 2018 China, Hong Kong, Malaysia, and Spain's Release Date Are Unknown Or Unconfirmed. Sweden, Hebrew, Netherlands, and South Korea’s release date is unknown. Bulgaria, Egypt, and Macedonia’s Release Date Is Unknown. You can help by adding the release dates. Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:1999 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pilot Category:1997